Gorma
Gorma is a Turaga of Air and one of the Turaga vying for power on the Isle of Cyril Nui. History At some point, Gorma went from a Le-Matoran to a Toa to a Turaga eventually. He has been attempting to claim control of the island through political strife, but has been losing. At some point he came across the Dragon Missile sentience and built the weapon out of it. ''The Dystopian Island Two days after Bandiaca's first attack, Gorma came out of his meetings and questioned the Toa Cyril about what happened. They explained the situation to him, but soon went off to fight the next attack, though promised to help him get into power. The next day Gorma started to get a report on the previous battle, and scolded Hoji for his recklessness with his Dragon Missile. Gorma went off to repair the weapon, later dispatching it when Hoji summoned it. After Cesare appeared, Gorma was being escorted by Agri. They were struck from behind by Nin, taken down. He recovered. Days later, he went to meet with Rei and Hoji during one of his breaks in politics. Soon after the team's battle with Geki, the team met with Gorma while Eri healed their wounds. As they told Gorma what they knew of Geki's limits, he suggested that they strike continually, and strike as Geki reversed the initial strike, and never let up. Hoji was sure they could be fast enough. After training against a timer, they realized they were ready, or as ready as they could be. Gorma told them to rest the night, and he would patrol. Agri and Rei talked Hoji into agreeing. Gorma also stated that if they needed him in battle, to use a blast of Fire to the sky, and he would aid them. He departed on patrol, ready to send them a signal. Gorma eventually sent the signal, bringing the team to where they had faced Geki before. Geki was now upgraded to Gekisou, and fought them. Hoji said that they would win, no matter what form Geki took on. Rei and Magis struck first, but he stopped their attacks and fired half of his energy at each to defeat them. At the same time, Eri struck, as did Magis again, and Agri, but he reversed them all. He used melee to defeat Agri as Hoji struck, questioning him on why he wasn't reversed. Gekisou said he wanted to fight Hoji. He evaded a shot from Rei and attacked her, claiming responsibility for the destruction of her village. When Rei was angered, he said it was his people who caused it, and they wished to have gotten her as well, instead of only Matoran. He stopped her Lightning and reversed it to wound her with his power. He noticed Hoji sending a blast of Fire to call for help. He saw Gorma throw a Kanohi to Hoji, who then used the new Kualsi to appear in front of Gekisou and impale him through the crystal. As Hoji continued to beat him with his sword, he fired pointblank into Gekisou's face with a Fire blast, mortally wounding him. As he was dying, Hoji destroyed the machines with a similar attack as they arrived. In his last breaths, Gekisou shouted for the Foundation to survive and live. When Cesare joined the team, the other members consulted Gorma about Cesare's joining. As they put their votes in one by one, everyone came to accept Cesare, even Magis, begrudgingly. Gorma used a method of stones to decide if Cesare could join. In the end Destiny decided that he was to join. Magis was upset, shouting about it and how Cesare hadn't truly changed; that people don't change like that. Gorma told him that he changed, but Magis was angered by his stating of that, as he told everyone the secrets that Magis kept about his love of nature, and about the fight with Kyuu, why he did what he did. The fact that he wasn't only a vain man, but one who cared for nature hurt Magis when it was revealed to all, and he took it out on the team, screaming at them for not knowing who he really was. Eri managed to counter him, and eventually Hoji told him to accept it, for they needed him, and his power to deal with Bandaica. That the team united could stand a much better chance than fragmented. Magis finally relented, but he wasn't sincere. Cesare was brought back inside and made a member, while Magis stormed out in a silent fit. He however returned with a Blade Blaster, giving it to Cesare. He said he wasn't happy about it, but he was a member; an ally. Gorma was pleased that the team could stand together, but soon the island was being attacked and decimated by Bandiaca. The team rushed out to meet the attack, ready to fight. In the end, Bandiaca was defeated and forced to withdraw, leaving the island safe and rebuilding. Sea of Peril One month after defeating Bandiaca, Gorma gave each member of the team an object to wear on their lower arm with a crystal inset. Magis liked the look yet complained about them, Hoji questioned what it was, and Cesare was fairly amused by Magis's words, but annoyed. Gorma told the team that they were Nova Stones, a rare and powerful find. Gorma told them that the Crystals would bolster their power immensely, and possibly give them the ability to defeat Bandiaca. It was pointed out that Bandiaca was quiet as of late, and her base abandoned, the team wondering what was going on with her, half-hoping she as raising a fighting force so they would have time to attack. Agri wondered about Dai, meanwhile. Magis stated that it wasn't their problem if she left, but Agri was angered by that, saying that she was their enemy now, and if they sent her to another to fight, they would be responsible. Magis said that it wasn't their purpose, since they could barely beat her last time, and the next set of warriors might kill her. Agri said it was still their duty to kill her, since they fought already, which caused Magis to wonder if Agri enjoyed killing. Agri said he wanted to spare others the pain of having to kill. Hoji told them to ignore it, so the team left for patrol, since Hoji said they would need to continue patrolling since he knew Bandiaca would return. Gorma went back to his meetings with the other Turaga, still losing to Fides. The Toa returned to the temple, where the Toa began to have different opinions. Magis was angry and demanding answers from Gorma over why the Stones didn't help, while the others tried to ask calmly and figure out what had happened, also asking Gorma about the new enemies, whom he knew nothing of. Gorma told them that the Stones were only meant to provide a small boost, and he never wanted the team to have to use the full power, as they were always able to win, even against stronger foes. He dreaded that the Stones may kill the Toa in the end. Hoji argued that no matter what they would need this power, since Raia was so powerful, and that future enemies should be easier to handle. After passionately telling Gorma that the Matoran were in danger, expressing his points, Gorma reluctantly agreed to show them the true power, and asked for forgiveness if it killed them. After defeating Agito, Hoji returned to the temple and asked Gorma to look at the object he had found, but he didn't know anything. Hoji looked at both, but there was no connection to be seen. Gorma said that something had been bothering him, and took Hoji to the sand circle to see what they could learn. Three stones sprang forth from the sand, felling three more. Hoji looked, discovering that they were his stone, Eri's and Rei's. Gorma said that it probably meant that staying would mean death. When the others were called, Magis wasn't happy to have the pit dictating their actions. They spoke, and the group learned of three departures. Rei wasn't happy about leaving home, and Eri was furious, since the island was her penance. Hoji told them he wasn't happy either, but they had to. Gorma used his Noble Fexuba to attempt to track down replacements. Cesare was made leader and Agri second as they left. Hoji asked how the politics were going, and Gorma reported he was losing to Fides yet. Hoji assured him that they would help him win, if it was the last thing they did on the island. After twenty minutes Gorma found the first Matoran, a confused Ki-Matoran named Garren. He eventually accepted the Toa's words. A few minutes later a He-Matoran named Chalice was found and drafted, and then a Ga-Matoran named Larc. Chalice joined for the excitement and danger, while Larc accepted for the honor and excitement. As they were taken back, the team spoke to each other. Rei didn't like Chalice, Eri didn't like Chalice or Larc. As they gave up their powers, they became normal Toa again, not Turaga. Hoji and Cesare traded weapons and the three set out, reflecting back on their lives on the island. Rei of finding comrades, Eri of penance becoming duty, and Hoji of Hyak. After losing to Kiva, the Toa returned to see Gorma. They tried to get advice, but he couldn't think with Larc pestering him the most. He told them that Kiva had to have a weakness, despite Agri saying that it sounded naive that everyone had a weakness. Gorma learned of Cesare's Elemental Barrage, and learned why he hadn't used it before, then took the cards and tried to find a new combination as the team decided to try physical attacks off of a hunch. Kiva arrived, so they headed out to battle. A minute or two into the battle Gorma found the combination and threw it to Cesare, who triggered it, initiating the God Strike attack. The attack proved capable of eliminating the threat, killing Kiva. Cesare immediately questioned how he knew where their temple was, as he was certain it wasn't ''Forte. When Larc was brought back to the temple after her reveal as a spy, she began to tell her story after stating she wouldn't stall. She told them about how she wanted to live, and was made into a spy. She was happy to be a Toa in the end, because she could do something about it, hopefully. She said she wanted to stop Psyga since he ordered her to kill the Ga-Matoran, and revealed that her latest information was about Garren and Chalice, along with Rouze information. She wanted to make amends with her teammates, but Magis was shouting at her that she wouldn't get it. Agri tried to calm him, but Magis told him that because of her many Matoran died. Magis continued to yell and wanted Eri back, then left. She asked what the others thought. Cesare said that they would vote her removal or remain. Agri started to speak against her, comparing her to Eri and how she should have come clean with her sins from the start. He voted for her removal. Chalice said that he didn't know her as a Matoran, but he makes mistakes too, and has. He wanted her to remain. Garren agreed with Agri and Magis, but like Chalice, forgave her in the end. Cesare was last, and would pass judgment. He chose to forgive her, if only because they needed soldiers and she knew the location of the enemy base. She said she would make it her last mission, but he told her that it wouldn't be happening. He told Gorma to heal her, and her penance could begin later as they would attack soon. ''Thunder Storm When Gorma began to complain about the Turaga using the attack by the Phantasmal Raiders to gain power, Larc wondered if Gorma was biased towards himself. He got angry at that point, but couldn't do anything about it. When Gorma found the team defeated by Madan, he saved them by inflating their lungs. They asked if he knew of the Twilight Meisters, but he didn't. When he heard their foe used thunder, he asked if it was Lightning, but it wasn't. He offered a dangerous quest; the Inika Stones, and the power of Lightning. He told the Toa about a story from when he was younger about a star that had fallen on one of the spires in the ocean, shattering. One of his companions had gone to it, coming back with a piece after being attacked by something. They assumed those remains were of the Inika Stones, and as such sent the Toa after it. He also told them of a few parts of the past of the island, including that the stars could be seen in the past. By the time they returned, Gorma realized he was a fool for not realizing history repeated itself, finding them transformed into the Toa Cyril Inika. Magis ended up arriving with the wounded Saan, telling Gorma to heal him. Gorma did what he could, but couldn't help him. He told Magis if he tried, Saan could die painfully, or he could kill Gluttony or Madan. Magis screamed in anger at Gorma and left, but Cesare tried to stop him. Magis left anyway. Cesare saw why, and told the others to stay put. He asked Gorma to help, only when Saan was in danger on his own. Gorma agreed, stating that was about an hour away. Gorma ended up trying. He had taken large wounds, his voice almost gone by the time he got back. He had tried, but failed, as Gluttony didn't seem to slow. He saw Saan convulsing on the table and ran to him, demanding to know what happened. Gorma apologized for what happened, but Magis was angry. He demanded answers, but there were none to be had. He screamed until he couldn't anymore and threw things around in anger. The Toa didn't approach him. Finally Cesare went to him, telling him that death happened all the time, and that he was sorry. Magis found it to be a mockery. He spoke of his own vanity, saying that they must think him nothing but a vain fool, and feel little for him. He started to leave, but Cesare called out to him, telling him he can't let death get to him, even a friend. He said he knew, and left. Abilities & Traits Gorma is a man who strives for the future and for the success of Cyril Nui. He is a mechanical genius, having helped the Toa to create their Blade Blasters and Anverius X3 vehicles. He truly cares for the team, and wants their well being over anything. Tools Gorma wields a Staff of Office and wears the Kanohi Fexuba, Mask of Latency. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character is named for the ''Gorma Tribe of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Appearances *''The Dystopian Island'' *''Sea of Peril'' Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Koji